Fate Didn't Plan This
by AccendoAnimus
Summary: "Their life isn't about how hard they can hit when together, it's about how hard they can get hit, and keep moving forward." When he looks back now, he realizes he still would make the same choices, hurt the same people, love the same people. When she left, Aang understood. But when he left, Mai unleashed a force that threatened to destroy the world all over again, Azula.
1. Leaving the Familiar

Hello lovelies :) It's nice to see you all as we begin the story of Katara's and Zuko's complicated relationship. This is my take on what would have happened if they had chosen each other instead of Mai and Aang.

-Im here to enkindle courage. :)

* * *

She knew it really began before the end of their group; before the end of the time of war. But she was too preoccupied to really talk to him about the look behind his eyes or the look behind her own. She couldn't figure out her feelings for Zuko but she knew they were different than her feelings for Aang. The feelings for Aang were familiar; her feelings for him were not. And in that short amount of time, and with so much on her mind, she never considered what they were.

Once, before Katara left home, Gran had told her about the feeling of duty and love. When Gran had been in the north still, she was betrothed to a man she did not love, but he loved her. For a while, Gran thought the feeling of duty was actually her feeling of love. But while she was in the market one day, she met a stranger from the southern water tribe. This man stirred her heart and swept her away to the southern water tribe weeks later. Gran had wanted Katara to learn that just because she feels the need to protect someone else's feelings, does not mean that that is the right feeling. Being unhappy with who you are with is not fair to you nor is lying to the person you're with fair.

Why hadn't she remembered that sooner?

Her feelings for Aang were simple ones. She felt the need to protect him from everything, even though she knew perfectly well that he was capable in battle. But what she feared was how truly naïve he was about the world. Things were different than before he was the Avatar; before he was lost for a century. So she felt she had to be near him to protect him. And the fact he was younger made things difficult for him. Many people didn't respect him because of his age. Many times she had to freeze someone who threatened him or worse. While growing up, she had the same type of feelings when it came to protecting Sokka. But soon he grew out of needing her to help him and act like his mother. So when she found Aang, the feelings brought back past ones. She thought that that meant love. And with Aang's kisses and hugs and the fact he was **the fucking Avatar**… well, she didn't think everything was a coincidence. And with that that in her mind, swirling around, she never really stopped herself to think that maybe these feelings of protection were not actual love. Even if she had, she would never have said anything to him before the defeat of the Fire Lord.

But then were her feelings and thoughts of Zuko that would twist and turn into her mind at night when she lay awake looking upward. There had even been unspoken moments between the two that hinted at the thing she could not figure out; moments where they just stood staring into the eyes of one another until one broke off and walked away. It was usually Zuko who did this and would walk past her, slightly shaking his head. But the thing was, he would always look back. And he would always smile and she would truly smile back at him. She would, in the moment, consider this a moment that every friend had. She and Aang shared these moments, but he would leave and not look back. And she was fine with it. The belief that this happened with all friends came from the fact that she had only three and one was blind. She really had no idea that these actions meant more. But looking back, she realized that the ones with Zuko had meant more. For whenever he didn't look back at her, she would feel like there was a missing piece. She would call his name and then he would look. Amusement would fill his eyes and his smile as he looked at her. She didn't realize that the feeling she felt in her stomach meant something.

She didn't know that the reason she was so angry at him when he first joined was because of how badly he had betrayed her. She had told him about her mother and he didn't even care.

She also didn't know why she was so upset when she heard Sokka tell her of the girlfriend, which tried to kill them before, Zuko left behind.

She didn't even realize that she was falling in love with him as soon as her trust for him came back; after they found her mother's killer.

She didn't even feel the love in her heart after he opened his eyes when she looked down at him after Azula had struck him. She didn't realize the relief of him being alive filled her with more joy than she ever had had.

Even on the way back to the other, when they hugged; when she rested her head on his should and he put his arm around her.

But she knew, right when Aang kissed her when they were alone in her room in the Palace in the not-ruined section, the night of the defeat of the Fire Lord, what the difference between love and duty were. And her 'love' for Aang, was only one filled with duty. She knew now that the little Aang no longer needed her protection; no longer needed her to watch him. She suddenly felt very empty as she was kissed by him. And then he appeared in her mind.

She had always known that Zuko could protect himself; in fact sometimes he even protected her. When the rocks fell in the air temple, he had saved her life; she never thanked him. She had to tell Aang this, before she told Zuko. Even if Zuko didn't feel the same, she wouldn't lie to Aang.

So she pushed him away as he kissed her in her room. He glanced into her eyes, obviously confused.

"Aang… I…I can't. I'm sorry." She felt tears streaming down her face as she looked at him.

"Why? You…you seemed fine before. Did I do something wrong?" He looked even more confused.

"Aang, no! It wasn't you, it was me. I…I honestly thought we belonged together. But…we don't. Can't you feel it as well? Everything is forced between us. Are you even happy this way?" She stopped crying and looked into his eyes.

Sighing, he put his hands to his head and slid down the wall to sit. "It's not supposed to be like this. I was supposed to beat the bad guy to protect the girl I love. And then I come back and we can be together, finally. But you're right Katara. You're the first girl I've ever felt anything for. I wanted to try to get it to feel natural. I wanted…to try. Can't we at least try?" He looked up, knowing to not put much hope into his wish.

_I'm going to break him. I need to etch away some of the pain. Even if I explain everything, I have to keep quiet about Zuko. That will destroy him. God, this hurts me more than I thought it would. _"Aang…. I don't think we can try anymore. It's been a long haul for us and I think we need to meet more people before we think about… this. I mean, you're 13. We're just kids. Can't we just be kids?" She kneeled down to him and smiled. She wiped away a tear that fell from his eye.

"Katara, you're of marrying age in like 6 months. It's just my age, isn't it?" He looked down; his age suddenly meant something to him. "And you want a man. You don't want someone you feel you have to look after. You've done enough of that. You need someone to look after you. Right?"

Katara sat down beside him. "I don't know Aang. Honestly, I don't know what I really want from life yet. I mean, I had never even left the water tribe area before and the next thing I know, I'm traveling the world. It's been a long time since I've really thought about anything I want Aang. I kinda just went along with what everyone wanted. Until Zuko took me to search for my mom, I didn't really do anything I really wanted. He kinda reminded me that it was okay to go after what I want." She looked away from him; ashamed she brought up Zuko to the boy she just 'broke up' with.

Aang stood and helped her. But what surprised her was the smile he gave her. It was genuine and true. "Katara, I tried to 'grow up' faster to be with you. But you kinda made me realize that I still want to be a goofy kid, even though I'm the avatar. I want to run around and play. I want to be with the people I care about, too… but I guess I got too far ahead of myself. I still love you, Katara. But maybe at this point, I'm not really ready to express it or live in it. I'm 13 and I'm not ready for you. I get it. I just wish we figured that out before we kissed. It will be… harder now. But I understand, Katara. I'm sorry too. So stop crying. You look funny with a red face." He laughed and she did too. She hugged him, truly glad that he understood her and that she hadn't broken him.

As they walked to the door of her room, she hugged him again. "Thank you, Aang. You'll always hold a place in my heart."

"No. Don't do that Katara. It won't be fair to the person you truly love. They deserve your whole heart, not parts of it. I'll be okay. I'll be…upset for a while… but I'll be okay." He smiled and turned to leave, but stopped himself. "But promise that if things don't turn out with Zuko and if I'm older, can we try again?"

Katara froze. _How does he know about Zuko? I just figured that out like 20 minutes ago._

He laughed. "Katara, I was actually surprised it took you so long to realize you felt something for him. And when you brought him up, I knew that he won against me. It's okay. But promise?"

"Yeah, if I'm still alone when you get older, we can try again. Goodbye, Aang."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "Goodbye, Katara. I'll see you in the morning." And then he left, walking to the direction of his room.

She closed the door behind him and looked around. The moon had just risen. It must have been nearly midnight. But she knew she had to go and do something before she back out.

She stepped into the hall and walked toward Zuko's room.

* * *

And so we begin our first steps, on what will be quite the complicated tale. So please still around, I'm sure you'll enjoy the ride.

Read and review :)


	2. The Comfy Bed

Yay, two in one day. Booya.

-Im here to enkindle courage.

* * *

She seemed to slowly gain speed at she traveled to his room. She knew that if she walked slower, the doubt would creep back into her mind. _What if he is sleeping? What if he doesn't feel the same? What if…what if Mai is in there with him? _She knew that innocence wasn't really expected from a 17 year old. She wouldn't be surprised if they had done more than kissed. But the more she thought about it, the sicker to her stomach she felt.

Eventually, she made it to his room. Silently praying he was asleep, she knocked on his door; softer than she probably should have, but he heard anyway. The door opened and she saw a shirtless, groggy looking Zuko standing in the door way. His hair was slightly pushed to the left and his pants rode dangerously low on his hips. But when he realized it was Katara, he straightened up, all traces of sleep gone.

He moved his finger to his lips in a 'shh' symbol and moved over, letting her come into the room. She followed him into the room and he shut the door.

"Hold on, let me light a candle". Zuko said to her after he closed the door. _His sleepy voice is very…um…wow. _A flame appeared in front of her as Zuko went to go find a few candles. "It's been a few weeks since I was here last, they moved my lighting. Just a moment longer, Katara." _His sleepy voice saying my name…I sound like a boy obsessed girl. Calm down. _

"It's okay. It's only a little freaky in the dark." She laughed and he chuckled.

Finally finding a box of candles beneath his dresser, Zuko lite four of them and placed then on his dressers and bedside table. Half of the room was mostly lite while the other half was a little too dark. But it was fine. He went back over to where Katara was standing. He realized that she was shivering. He always forgot that other people didn't have fire inside them to keep them warm. People were usually cold in his room or personal areas.

"Here, take my jacket." Zuko told her as he grabbed it off the couch.

"Thanks, but how aren't you… nevermind. Fire inside you and all that. Right." She laughed nervously and averted her eyes to a candle.

"Haha, yeah. It's useful. I'm almost never cold and if I do get slightly colder, I can just heat my body. You're still shivering. I guess fire nation clothing isn't as warm as your water tribe stuff. We do live by Volcano's while you crazy people live on ice." He laughed at her more. "Come on, if you sit on my bed, you can use the blanket while I sit at the end of the bed above them. I'm actually a little warm." He smiled and walked toward her bed. When she didn't follow, he turned around confused.

"Trying to get me into bed with you? Geez, Zuko, didn't know you wanted me that bad." She laughed at him as he turned red.

"That isn't what I meant. I just don't want you cold and that is the logical choice. Come on, or I'll let you freeze to death there." Giggling, a little too forcefully, she got onto his bed and sat under the covers while he, as promised, sat at the end of the bed and leaned against the board.

"So Katara, what do I owe this late night visit to?"

_Well shit. I knew coming here was a bad idea. Um, what do I say!?_

"Well, I, um…" Noticing she was fumbling for words, Zuko started the conversation.

"So how is Aang? Did he feel alright after the battle? By the way you kissed him, he seemed fine. Sounds like you too are a couple now, right?" _Is that bitterness I hear?_

"Actually no. I realized that I honestly didn't feel that way about him; it just took me time to realize it. We just uh, 'broke up' about ten minutes ago. How about you and Mai? You must be happy that you can be together again." _Mai, how could I forget her?_

"Well actually, I kind of didn't get back with her. I'm a different person now. And she still loves the old me. Though I don't know how, I was a terrible person back then. And, I've discovered there are more types of people that I enjoy being with than her. She is too quiet and bland for me. But she's happy the way she is. And I'm happy the way I am. We weren't suited anymore. But she was angry when she left. She threw her knives at me, which I barley dodged and then stormed away swearing. She can be frightening when she doesn't get her way." He laughed and pointed at the knives stuck in his bedroom wall.

"You don't seem to be too upset about it. Shouldn't you be?"

"I could say the same thing to you about Aang, Katara."

"Well, Aang didn't try to hurt me. He kind of just accepted it. I was really surprised. I thought he might come and hu-hurl wind at me and stuff." She blushed. _Come and hurt you? Watch how you talk, Katara!_

"Hurl wind at you and stuff… wow. Scary." He smirked at her and laughed. "So why did you come here? I was sleeping you know, miss." He joked.

"Well you didn't have to let me in, or light the candles, or get me comfy in your bed. Maybe I'll kick you out and steal your bed, mister." She laughed at him.

"Oh, I dunno. I think I could totally take you. My comfy bed." He said as he jumped up and landed face first on his pillow. Both laughing he turned to face her and propped himself up on his elbow.

"But you are avoiding my question, Katara. Why come here after you break up with Aang. Why not someone else? Or why not go to bed? What do you have to tell me?"

She took a deep breath. _Here goes. I've got this. Let's start at the beginning. _

"Remember back when you helped me find my mom's murderer? You told me that it's okay to do something that I needed to do; that I wanted to do. It was the first time during that whole thing, that I actually did something for me. Despite how terrible of a situation it was, I learned about you as a person. I saw you as someone good; someone willing to go that extra mile to prove your worth to people. I admire you for that."

"But that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Hold your damn horses. I'm getting there. And now, promise you won't talk until I'm done okay. Even if I say something inaccurate about stuff. No talky, kay?"

"Alright."

"Well, after that. I began to trust you, again. Slowly, you began to grow on me. And unconsciously, I became aware of everything you did for me. Maybe I'm being over dramatic. But you look at me whenever you can, whenever there was free time, you would come talk to me, you took freaking fire balls for me, you did so much for me and I can't help but notice that you really didn't do that for anyone else. At the time, it didn't mean much, because I was super preoccupied with Aang and the whole 'end of the world' thing. But I notice it now. I notice that whenever you smile at me, my heart flutters or that whenever we hug or even touch, my stomach does flips. When you say my name, I can't help but smile, hell, I can't help but smile whenever you're even near. And when Aang came to my room to kiss me, an innocent little kiss, I felt empty, that I don't want innocent anymore. I want something that is mine and that I don't have to constantly protect. I wanted something that can protect me. And you did that so many times. You protected me, even when I yelled at you for it. You protected me even when I didn't even trust you. I'm not going to lie. I used to hate you. I used to hate you so much, my blood would boil. But after you got here, I tried to hate you. But I couldn't anymore. I saw you as a kind, sweet man who just wanted to fix what he made wrong but accomplished so much more than that. You made someone who hated you…totally fall in love with you." She stopped. _I said it. Now what will he say?_

She turned to look at him but he was looking down and away from her. _I fucked up. _Silently, she rose from the bed to leave. But just as she was getting off he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him. She heard his heartbeat loudly as he hugged her into his chest. He titled her face upward and looked into her eyes. She saw that his face had turned bright red and he was smiling.

He kissed her. Slowly, but confidently. Not like Aang's kisses. These were sure and experienced.

When he stopped, he spoke. "You didn't tell me I could speak; I didn't know you were done. I thought you were gunna say more. I didn't mean to make you sad when you got up. But Katara, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to figure out that? I think I fell in love with you when we were trapped in that cave, when you offered to heal me. I had been your enemy and you offered me something so precious within a second of being alone with me. Just the offer meant more to me than anything. But the thoughts of finally getting back what I had been searching for 3 years for corrupted me again and I betrayed you. I felt so terrible the entire time because I thought I ruined my only change at becoming a good person. But when you accepted me back, I thought I was the happiest man alive, even if you didn't trust me. But I knew that I could show you that boy you met in the cave and I knew you could trust me again. And when you did, that was the last block that fell on my way to totally falling for you. But you were so preoccupied with Aang that I thought you wouldn't notice me, so I went out of my way to make sure you did. When I saw you kiss Aang today, a little part of me died because I thought I lost. I broke up Mai because I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about you while you were still here or even if you left. And when you came to my door just now, I gained back a sliver of hope that you had come back to me. You make me a better me, Katara. I almost can't contain how happy I am with you right now."

"Me neither. I can't believe I could ever be this happy." He smiled at and kissed her again. By the time they fell asleep, it was almost dawn and there were wrapped in each other's arms. They knew that all of their friends would be happy for them.

However, not all of the people who knew them would be happy.

* * *

Hey, so review maybe? It really makes me feel worthwhile when i read them. So please review :)


	3. How Azula Died

Hey, you guys should comment after you read. It means alot to me when you do :)

-I'm here to enkindle courage.

* * *

_It's almost like he doesn't even think before he does things. Even if his father was just defeated and he was just crowned, seriously, that's no excuse for the lack of security that surrounds the last person who can destroy him. Bastard. He deserves this. I was gave everything to him and he turns me away for that fucking waterbender. I'll show him that that mistake will haunt him for the rest of his miserable life. After everything that happened between us, all the shit I went through for him and his family, he does this. And I'm supposed to just take that? Let them live the happiest life together? Fuck that. He once said I lacked passion. Well, Zuko. Maybe you never did look beneath my eyes. _Mai thought this as she infiltrated the area holding Azula. She went straight from Zuko's chambers to her own. From there she sat down and wrote a letter to her family, explaining that she was going on a vacation away from the nation. Then she planned out her next move.

She planned to unleash Azula from her cell and then flee the nation after burning down the jail. Everyone would think Azula is dead and not follow them. From there they would lay waiting for the day the Avatar was busy half way across the world and go back. However, every so often, Mai would go home and keep relations with everyone going, making sure no one doubted her. She would then smuggle Azula back and they would infiltrate and murder the Fire Lord. Then she would murder Azula. She then would claim to the others she was trying to stop her from doing it. She would then take the throne for her own, but she knew she would have a lot of lying to do before Azula considered not killing her for betraying her earlier.

Every guard in sight was either dead or dying. She hadn't aimed for pinning or trapping. She was too angry to do anything less than aim to kill. She stopped outside of Azula's jail freezer. She knew this took away her firebending, so she would have to talk to her through the door and convince her before letting her out. She knew this plan was doomed if Azula was still batty, but she had to try; to make Zuko wish he never broke her heart so many times and betray her. When she reached Azula's cell, she glanced inside. The average person would huddle and shiver, but Azula sat with her back to the window with her legs crossed. She was meditating.

"Azula?"

"Mai, what do I owe this visit? Shouldn't you be bowing down to Zuko right now?" Azula spat with vemon.

_So she is not completely crazy anymore. Okay. "_Actually, I'm here to free you."

This seemed to shock Azula for she jumped a little while listening. "Oh, really? Then why did you betray me if you were just going to free me after I lost?" Suspicion filled her mind as she turned to Mai.

_Alright, now, just as a rehearsed. _"I knew that Zuko would win. I knew that it was the Avatar's destiny to over throw your father. And I knew you would not be swayed from your path of serving him. I didn't want to see you killed though. So I betrayed you to free you later. If I was in the good books with him, I would be free to do as I pleased. He never suspected that I would betray him after he won. I didn't tell you my plan because I didn't want you to accidently do something because of it. It needed to play out like I had changed sides. I'm sorry, my friend."

As she talked Azula rose from her sitting position and walked toward the barred window. " That is a lot of planning to do, Mai. Did Ty Lee know as well?"

"No, she really did betray you." _I'm sorry, Ty Lee. But I know you're happiest not involved with this. _

"Shame, she did make a useful fighter. Now, where do we go after this?"

"We have to run. The Avatar and other benders are still here. Now that the Avatar can take away bending permanently, we need to get away and plan. Those earth benders are still loyal to you, right?"

"They were last time I saw them, I'm not sure." This was the first time that Azula had had doubt in her voice. "Fine. As much as I would love to roast my brother, you are right. I'm still weak from my battle from that bitch of a waterbender. Let's go."

"I need to search for the key, give me a moment." She started searching the bodies to find the eye. _Good. We'll stow away and Zuko won't hear from us for a while. Then when he falters, we'll strike. _

"Hurry up." Azula sounded impatient. _As usual, ordering me around. Not anymore. _

"Hold your horses; yelling at me won't fix your situation." Finding the key, she opened the door and let Azula out. "Put on this cloak and get rid of anything that makes you look like royalty. Also, let down your hair and wipe off your makeup. We can't have anyone recognising you." Doing as she was told, Azula did just that and ripped up her outer princess outfit that identified her.

"Good idea, Mai. Let's go. Are we walking, or do you have other plans?"

"I stole some ostrich -horses from a peasant family that lives just outside the palace. I already got rid of anything fire nation from them. Hurry, before more guards come."

"Alright."

"Wait, I need to get my knives. I won't be able to get more for a while. And start setting the bodies and the wood on fire. If the place burns down, we'll be able to get away while everyone is panicking. They will also think you're dead, which means they won't follow us. Nor will they expect us back. My family thinks I'm going on vacation to travel. No loose end." Nodding, Azula began her work after warming up for a few seconds. By the time they left, the inside was a flame haven, but was not showing on the outside yet. Screaming could be heard from within from the other prisoners however. Azula was able to contain the flames until they were far from the area. But once the building was out of sight, she let the blaze take its course.

The two sped out of the palace without a hint of trouble. They did not run infront of others, for that would cast suspicion on the two of them. They strolled by others, hoping not to get caught. The alarm went off right when they got to the gates. Ignoring the bells and calls to go help, they continued to ride down to the city. By the time they made it to the beach, the sun was rising. They managed to steal two tickets from the ticket booth before it opened and then just waited. They ate and laughed and acted like two normal girls. No one disturbed them. The only thing that was talked about was the 'accidental fire that destroyed the jail last night.' They boarded their boat with no trouble. They had gotten out, completely free.

Azula walked out to her friend as she stared back at the city. Thinking her friend missed home already, she put her hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"We'll be back one day. And we'll destroy the city and I'll take the throne. Then we'll continue my father's work. And by the way, I'm surprised we escaped so easily. It only further proves how incompetent my brother is when it comes to ruling." Azula smirked and wandered off again.

_Zuko is incompetent in many ways, but ruling is not one of them. But he will regret this day and he will regret everything. I'll be back, Zuko. Just you wait._

* * *

__So how about 3 more reviews and then the next chapter? :)


End file.
